The Wish
by GothicWolf
Summary: Sango makes a wish...but how can she be sure if it's coming true? Is it just an odd chance of fate? COMPLETE
1. The Wish

Sango stared blankly at the night sky from atop the boulder-like rock on which she sat. Miroku...she missed him so much. But...he was now off to train in a village of monks, so it was Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou and herself.  
  
She started as a raindrop fell on her face. The demon slayer sighed. Another rainy night without someone to hold her. Why...why didn't anyone love her?  
  
Kagome gently shook Inuyasha awake. "What now?" he growled, but Kagome pointed to Sango, who was perched on the rock.  
  
"She still hasn't slept?" he asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
"Not one bit." Kagome replied in a worried voice.  
  
He sighed. "You go to sleep and I'll talk to her." Kagome looked surprised.  
  
He glared at her. "What? It's not like I'm not worried about her too."  
  
Kagome smiled and went to sleep.  
  
Sango was surprised when a sharply finger-nailed hand came to rest on her shoulder.  
  
"You alright?" said Inuyasha's oddly worried voice.  
  
So he really is worried, Sango thought to herself. "Yeah...Fine. I'm sorry to keep you awake like this."  
  
"Don't worry about it. What's been bothering you anyway? If it's Miroku, don't worry, he's fine."  
  
She shrugged. "I don't think it's Miroku...It's just that ...I'm almost out of my teens and I still don't have a husband...or even a potential boyfriend. I know I'm supposed to be the strong, independent demon slayer, but...I have a heart."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her and was shocked at the small tear rolling down her face. He wiped it off. "Hey...cheer up or I'll have to tell Naraku that you won't be kicking his ass."  
  
She laughed. "Thanks Inuyasha...I needed that. I promise I'll go to sleep. Just give me a few more minutes to think."  
  
"Okay...but if you don't sleep...." He trailed off and went to find a spot to sleep.  
  
She sighed, and went off into unhappy thoughts. But these were soon ended when she saw a light flickering in the distance. She looked around for anybody who might be watching her, then began to walk toward the light.  
  
It was very beautiful. Silver and blue...green and copper. She soon heard the strange sound of music. It was something like a pan flute. There was magic in the music. Not demon magic...real magic.  
  
She sighed at the beauty of it. The music grew louder, and the source of the light was found. A small pond. The water in it was crystal like...so beautiful you would think it was a precious gem.  
  
She knelt beside the pond. But when she looked in the water, she saw not her reflection, but a young girl. The girl rose out of the water.  
  
She was spectacular. Whitish-blue skin, piercing white eyes. She wore a kimono, the pattern was of waves and breezes and ripples of indescribable beauty.  
  
Sango gasped. She bowed low to the ground.  
  
The girl laughed. "No, no, fair one. Do not bow. I am here to service you."  
  
Sango looked up. "But you must surely be a powerful demon?"  
  
Again the girl chuckled softly. "No, sad one. I am the Spirit of the Pool. Goddess of Sadness. I am here because something told me a very sad, beautiful maiden walked near my banks. You may call me Tenshi."  
  
Sango looked at her in wonder. "But...what do you do?"  
  
Tenshi smiled. "I do many things. I grant wishes, tell fortunes, and even change fate. I could tell you your destiny...if that is what would make you happy."  
  
"One wish?" Sango asked.  
  
Tenshi shook her head. "No. As many as it would take."  
  
"Love...can that be arranged?"  
  
Tenshi bit her lip. "Well...I can't make someone love you...but I can bring to true loves together."  
  
Sango smiled. "That's all I want. I know it is."  
  
Tenshi smiled. "Drink from the pond, sad one, and all shall be done for you."  
  
Sango looked at the water. "Will this be the last time I see you?"  
  
"No. I will come to you during the next full moon. If you are not happy, all will be brought back to the moment you made the wish."  
  
Sango smiled. "Oh...okay." She leaned over the pond and drank the cool, soothing water.  
  
"Now go to sleep my dear, and all will be well."  
  
The next morning, Inuyasha awoke to find Sango making breakfast. She looked happy. He smiled. Finally.  
  
She looked up at him. "Inuyasha! Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Uh...sure?" she took the eggs and sausage that Kagome had brought off the fire and gave the plate to him.  
  
Kagome soon woke to the smell off bacon. "Wow! Sango this is really good!" She said on her third helping.  
  
So they packed all of there things and started their long trek to where ever they decided to stop. But very soon, the company was stopped as Inuyasha sniffed the air.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." He growled.  
  
They stood still waiting for the youkai lord to show himself. But the thing was, he didn't stay long when he came. He ran past them, faster than Inuyasha could ever hope to go.  
  
They stared. Inuyasha shrugged and they went on. The day went by without any further events, besides a minor interference from Kouga.  
  
That didn't last long, and he soon got bored of Kagome screaming at him to let her go. Placing hands over his sensitive ears, he ran into the forest.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Set up camp?"  
  
The girls nodded and they soon had a fire going. Kagome began to cook but Inuyasha moved her out of the way and put Sango in front of the fire.  
  
"Inuyasha wants his favorite?" she asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
So after they had eaten their fill, the half-demon and future girl went to sleep.  
  
Sango, however, stayed awake. She sighed. Had Tenshi been a desperate dream? Or was she really going to have help from the goddess?  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see a long finger- nailed hand.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll go to sleep soon Inuyasha."  
  
When he didn't respond, she looked up, expecting to see the worried face of a hanyou. Instead, she saw the beautiful yet frightening face of Sesshoumaru.  
  
He looked down at her. "You will come with me."  
  
Before she could protest, he draped her over his shoulder and bounded off toward his Western Land home.  
  
She felt his arms go around her tighter as he leaped over a small, but fast river. She was about to faint from having all the blood drain to her head, when he set her down. She lost her balance, and fell to the ground.  
  
The cold youkai made no move to help her, but began to walk toward a small mansion. She got to her feet and followed, not wanting to be left alone...wherever the heck he'd brought her. It was now almost morning and the sun cast a few faint rays on the land.  
  
When they came to the door, a small, ugly toad-like demon greeted them. "Ah...Lord Sesshoumaru. You have returned. Young Lady Rin is waiting for her surprise."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked past Jaken, who was now scrutinizing Sango with the pale ugly eyes that nature had cursed him with.  
  
Fitting of his personality though, the little back stabber, Sango thought darkly as she stood beside him.  
  
"Well?" he asked. "Aren't you going in?"  
  
She glared at him. "Why did that demon bring me here?"  
  
"To look after Rin," said a cold voice from behind her.  
  
She turned. "Why me? Why not Kagome?"  
  
Sesshoumaru had no facial expressions. "You were heart-broken. You would put up less of a struggle."  
  
Jaken motioned for her to follow him. "Come now. Stop bothering Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin is this way."  
  
It had never really occurred to Sango before how strange it was for a supposedly heartless youkai to take care of a little girl.  
  
They walked down a hallway, and Sango felt nervous as the youkai lord and the old toad led her towards Rin. What would happen if Rin didn't like her? Would Sesshoumaru let her leave? Or just kill her on the spot? She shivered.  
  
Neither of the demons looked back at her, they just kept moving. Finally, they came to a large room, decorated with flowers and origami. Rin's room, thought Sango.  
  
A little girl ran up to Sesshoumaru and hugged his leg. "Yay! You are home, Lord Fluffy!"  
  
Sango had to repress a snort at the nickname. As if sensing her amusement, Sesshoumaru looked back at her. There was a cold glint in his eye, but behind that, Sango thought she saw a flash of affection for the little girl.  
  
Sango bowed. "Hello, Lady Rin. My name is Sango."  
  
Rin looked at Sesshoumaru. She studied Sango. Rin smiled. "She's pretty. Will she be my Mama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru seemed taken aback by the question. It later occurred to Sango that that was because Rin considered him her father.  
  
"No, Rin. She is just your maid or friend. Not your mother." He said in failing to hide disgust and a small flash of surprise from his voice, though his face stayed calm.  
  
He turned and left the room, walking slowly. Rin looked at Sango. "Do you want to play tag, Lady Sango?"  
  
Sango smiled. "You're it."  
  
Rin chased Sango around the room, caught her, then Sango chased Rin.  
  
Jaken watched for a while, but the game soon made him dizzy. He went to find Sesshoumaru. He found his master sitting, reading an old scroll.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled up the scroll, and sealed it with a strange blue wax. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone, Jaken?" he seemed frustrated at something.  
  
"I'm sorry, m'lord. But you really must see something." He led the youkai to Rin's room, where she and Sango were playing a game similar to Blind hide-and-seek.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared. He said in the lowest whisper, so that even Jaken couldn't hear. "What the hell?"  
  
"I thought it was strange how quickly young Rin took to the Lady Sango. This woman must be truly amazing for Rin to like her. I mean, Rin could even resist my charm."  
  
Sesshoumaru's voice was cold. "You disturbed me for this?"  
  
But Jaken swore he saw the tiniest bit of pleasure in Sesshoumaru's usually cold, emotionless eyes. Maybe, he thought, this Sango is exactly what m'lord needs.  
  
GW: "So what do you think? Nice? Okay? Sucks beyond reason?"  
  
Rin: whispering "Later, Jaken and I try to-!"  
  
GW: "Don't spoil it Rin!"  
  
Rin: "Sorry! But will I have a mama at the end of this story?"  
  
GW: "Even I don't know that. But this will probably be like only 6 chapters long. But I'll try to make the chapters longer and better. So-!"  
  
Rin: "Review please!" 


	2. The Wish

GW: Hm...Not much to say about this chapter, but please don't get angry if it seems like I try to make Jaken a sort of nice person. And thanks for reviewing. I think Sesshy is a bit Ooc. If so, review and I'll try to fix that. If anybody, (besides Jaken and Rin) are Ooc, tell me and I'll fix it to the best of my abilities. (Not much, huh?)  
  
Sango looked at Rin. "So, you fold it like this?"  
  
Rin smiled and nodded, she was enjoying having someone to teach origami art to.  
  
There was a chiming sound, like shells clinking together. It was really beautiful. Rin looked surprised. "It's time to eat, already?"  
  
Sango stood. "So, where do you go to eat?"  
  
Rin took her hand and led her down a hallway. "We go to the Outside Dining Room. It's really pretty! Sesshy made it just for me!"  
  
Sango smiled to herself. Rin was really an amazing child. She was like a little angel. So pure. And she had even worked her way into Sesshoumaru's heart.  
  
Sango was being amazed at how many hallways and rooms were here. From the outside, it looked small, but inside, it was truly fitting of the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
"We're here!" Rin's voice trilled. "Today we get Sushi! It's really good!" She bounded over to seating mats, placed on the floor all over the room. Sango walked over and sat beside her.  
  
She heard Jaken's raspy voice. "Food is served." Sango gasped as hovering trays of food appeared before her. Rin looked at her.  
  
"This is not how you are served?" she asked.  
  
"No. We usually burn ourselves trying to pull food out of the fire."  
  
"Sesshy could arrange that if you're more comfortable that way." Rin said innocently, but Sango saw laughter in her eyes.  
  
"No...I think this is more...healthy." They both ate rather quickly.  
  
Rin looked at Jaken. "Where's Sesshy?"  
  
Jaken seemed to sigh. "He is not feeling well. His food was taken to his chambers."  
  
He and Rin exchanged an odd look before Rin stood. "We have to take bath now."  
  
She led Sango to a new room. There were three hot springs. It smelled like flowers, vanilla, and cinnamon.  
  
"They all have different scents." Rin explained.  
  
They folded their clothes neatly, placed them on the side and looked at the water.  
  
"Which one?" Sango asked.  
  
"We'll jump in one on the count of three. One...Two...THREE!"  
  
They both jumped into the vanilla scented bath. Sango surfaced and sighed.  
  
Rin looked at her. "What's wrong, Sango-sama?"  
  
"I just...feel weird. For one thing, I have barely been mad at anyone, although I was kidnapped. And I feel bad for staying in such a grand place and not paying for it."  
  
Rin smiled. "But you're taking care of me, and be happy you weren't mad."  
  
They washed, got out, and Sango stared at the beautiful clothes laid out for her. "These are pure silk..."  
  
"Sesshy likes people to be happy...I think." Rin pulled on a blue silk kimono.  
  
Back in their room, Rin laid out a huge pallet. "You go ahead and sleep Sango-san. I'll go get us a night light."  
  
Sango sat on the pallet, and watched as Rin walked out into the hallway. She yawned. So, she was going to live with Rin for a while. And...it really did feel weird. She had been KIDNAPPED and it didn't bother her in the least.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm finally going off my rocker. Guess it really isn't good to be alone. I wonder what Miroku's doing."  
  
Rin stood out in the hall, waiting for Jaken. She heard crying inside of the room. She peeked inside, to see Sango crying in her hands.  
  
Rin bit her lip, then ran in. "What's wrong Sango?"  
  
Sango sighed and wiped her tears away. "Just...thinking about someone."  
  
Rin cursed whoever it was in her mind. They might get in the way of her plans. But she couldn't help feeling bad for Sango. She had gone through a lot, obviously, and yet she almost always managed to hold her emotions in. Not a healthy practice.  
  
Rin made sure Sango went to sleep, then tiptoed out into the hall to wait for Jaken.  
  
He finally came, but shook his head sadly.  
  
Rin sighed. "Maybe...they need some alone time?"  
  
Jaken nodded. "What do you have in mind."  
  
Rin sighed. "Well...nothing really. I can't think of a way."  
  
"I could assist you with that," said a voice from behind them.  
  
GW: "Slight cliff-hanger. Well...Rin and Jaken are in league...to do something."  
  
Rin: "We're trying to-!"  
  
GW: "Not yet Rin!"  
  
Rin: "Sorry."  
  
Sango: "Review. Now. I demand it."  
  
All: (stare)  
  
GW: "You'll scare the readers away!"  
  
Sango: (bites a random reader's head off)  
  
GW: "Er...did I mention I don't give refunds if you're harmed during one of my stories...?"  
  
GW's Lawyer: "Not again..." 


	3. The Wish

GW: Time for a new chapter. I agree the last one was short. I didn't think people would like this story...but hey, maybe somebody out there does. (smile) And thank you all VERY much for reviewing.  
  
Rin and Jaken stared in wonder at the beautiful goddess in front of them. "I am Tenshi, and I have come to assist you with this...match-making pursuit."  
  
Rin and Jaken bowed. "Thank you. I want to see Sesshy happy, and I think Lady Sango can do that." said Rin.  
  
Tenshi nodded. "Here's how you can get them...alone time as I believe you put it. Okay. Jaken, are you aware of the location of the Valley of Life?"  
  
Jaken nodded vigorously. "Aye, m'lady."  
  
She smiled. "You will inform Lord Sesshoumaru that you and an armed guard are taking Rin there. He will, of course ask to come, but Rin, you must protest. He'll give in...eventually."  
  
Rin looked at her. "Okay, but who are you?"  
  
"Ah...that you don't need to know. But I will tell you that I granted Sango the wish of finding true love, but it seems that the heart desires of both of them are hidden very deep. I'm not even completely sure that Sesshoumaru is her true love." She finished sadly.  
  
Rin looked amazed. "So, you must be a goddess. Only they grant wishes for no payment. But...you mean we're setting them up on a gamble?"  
  
Jaken cut in. "I hear footsteps."  
  
The three of them held their breath as they listened to the soft pad of feet. Tenshi froze. "It's Sesshoumaru...we have to hide." They quickly ran back into Rin's room, Tenshi and Jaken hiding in a corner, while Rin quickly jumped into the pallet.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around quietly, his eyes showing no emotion. He could have sworn he'd heard Jaken and Rin...and someone else. The youkai lord glanced into the room.  
  
A shiver went down his spine when he looked at the sleeping form of Sango. He immediately withdrew his glance, walking on. Why had he gotten that weird feeling?  
  
Sango stirred from her sleep. "Rin?" she said, looking around.  
  
Rin popped her head out from under the blankets, relieved that Sesshoumaru was gone. "What is it, Lady Sango?"  
  
"I had a weird feeling, like someone was watching me."  
  
Rin decided not to tell her about Sesshoumaru's little visit, she herself puzzled by why he left so abruptly. "No one was there. You should get some sleep."  
  
Sango laid back down. Rin looked to the corner, but Jaken had just snuck out of the room. She did see the faint outline of Tenshi. She seemed to be smiling.  
  
Rin waited until Sango was asleep and then tiptoed over to Tenshi. "What are you smiling about?" she asked, her heart still pounding.  
  
The goddess made a heart shape in the air, and it stayed, glimmering in blue light.  
  
Rin watched on wonder. Tenshi smiled. "This heart starts out as black. When two people begin to like each other, it gradually lightens in color. I think Lord Sesshy," she smiled more, ", has just had a taste of love in the smallest degree, but that's definitely a landmark for him."  
  
Rin smiled. "So...he has feelings?"  
  
"I do believe so. Rin, I must leave now. The morning is almost upon us." And with that, she faded away.  
  
Rin fell asleep, curled next to Sango. Sango smiled. It felt as if she had a smaller female version of Kohaku. She had a sister. The thought made her happy, family again.  
  
The two awoke at the sound of wind chimes, Rin informing her that these meant breakfast. They stood, dressed in new clothes, and walked to the dining room.  
  
Sango noticed that Sesshoumaru sat by himself in a corner, already eating the beautifully prepared food.  
  
She felt a shiver go down her spine. Sesshoumaru, heartless as he was, was truly an amazingly built creature. She felt herself blushing. Rin smirked, having taken in the whole little episode. That should lighten the heart a bit, she thought happily.  
  
The two girls sat, and ate in companionable silence. When they finished Rin and Jaken walked to kneel before Sesshoumaru. Sango just watched them, not moving.  
  
Jaken spoke first. "Dear Sesshoumaru-sama, I would like to take Rin to the Valley of Life, so that she may look at the flowers."  
  
Sesshoumaru continued eating. "I do not think that you are trustworthy for such a trip, Jaken. You are not, after all, strong in any way whatsoever."  
  
Jaken nodded. "We will take an armed guard."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood. "I will come as well."  
  
Rin stuck out her bottom lip. "No. I want Jaken to go with me."  
  
Sesshoumaru thought that was very strange indeed. Usually she hated the little toad. Sesshoumaru kept the suspicion out of his voice. "Take the maid." He motioned to Sango.  
  
Rin shook her head. "No, just me and Jaken and the guard. And call her Sango. Not maid."  
  
Sesshoumaru simply nodded, not intending to do that. "You may go, but if she is harmed in any way, I'll kill you Jaken."  
  
Rin and Jaken bowed, then left the room. Sango stood to follow, but she saw Sesshoumaru's eyes following her. She tried to look down, and indeed, so did he, but their eyes locked.  
  
Rin pointed back in the room with excitement, and she and Jaken watched. So...things were already heating up a TINY bit. But, for a cold heartless youkai, that was pretty fast.  
  
Sango felt drawn to him, as if she wanted to walk up and say something sweet. But all she did was look at the beautiful eyes. Sesshoumaru had a similar urge, though he couldn't tell what it was. She was...no...can't give in. He shook his head, breaking the spell that had momentarily bound them.  
  
Rin heard soft cursing from behind her. She turned to see Tenshi. "So you made them lock eyes?" Rin asked in a slightly disappointed voice.  
  
Tenshi shook her head. "No...but that baka of a youkai had to break the trance. Trances earn MAJOR points on the heart scale." She drew the heart again, and Rin gasped at the new color. It was half light blue, half dark purple.  
  
"Oh no...it's dark again." Rin sighed.  
  
Tenshi laughed. "No, no, no... It goes through stages of color. Black, Blue, Purple, Green, Orange, Yellow, Red, Pink, and then finally going to pure white."  
  
Rin smiled. "So they're getting better?"  
  
Tenshi nodded. "Okay, you two get packed, you'll be sleeping outside the mansion for about a week."  
  
Jaken grinned. "So that's how we know what's going on, we don't REALLY leave. But...won't Sesshoumaru sense us?"  
  
Tenshi just started to fade again. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."  
  
The two small people ran to pack.  
  
Sango looked at the floor, then bowed to Sesshoumaru.  
  
He actually felt strangely sad at the motion. This beautiful strong demon slayer was being...tamed. He felt an ache in his heart. Not a place he thought of much.  
  
He felt the urge to say something to make her stop, but the words wouldn't come out. He finally managed to control his voice. "You are excused."  
  
Sango walked slowly down the hallway. Why was she freezing up in front of Sesshoumaru? Then a picture of Tenshi flashed through her mind. He couldn't be...no. She had obviously dreamed Tenshi up in some desperate attempt at making herself feel better. And being kidnapped the next day was a coincidence. Er...right.  
  
She walked into Rin's room. She saw the little girl packing. "Do you want me to help?"  
  
Rin shook her head. "I've got it...but what was that little look between you and Sesshy-sama?"  
  
Sango blushed. "Er...what are you talking about?" she quickly started searching for a safer subject. "How long will you be gone?"  
  
"About a week. Heh..." Rin snickered evilly. "I kind of wish I could be here to watch the baby-mama drama."  
  
Sango stopped. "Where did you hear that phrase?"  
  
"Kagome said it once."  
  
"Oh. And what baby-mama drama? It's not like I'll be...RIN!" she said, realizing the full meaning of Rin's phrase.  
  
Rin fell into a heap of giggles. "Oh, why not? You can't say you don't feel SOMETHING towards Fluffy-sama."  
  
Sango blushed deeper. True, she couldn't without lying her tail off.  
  
GW: Next: 3 Pt2! And yes, I have a good reason for cutting this chapter in half....Almost literally. 


	4. The Wish

GW: Chapter three PT2. Why is it Pt2? Because PT1andPT2 were originally one chapter, but it was to long and they wouldn't let me load it. So, here is the rest of chapter 3.  
  
!(!(!(!(!(!(!)!)!))!)!)!  
  
Rin smiled. "Please, Sango, I'm begging you to give Lord Sesshy a chance, he's really nice...deep DEEP down...I mean REALLY deep. Like bottom of the ocean or something-."  
  
Sango laughed. "I get the point Rin. But...Even if I love Sesshoumaru... He doesn't love me."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Rin, sealing her bag. "You have barely given him a chance"  
  
Sango sighed. "It's like...a song I heard one time. Kagome let me listen to it."  
  
"What song?" Rin asked curiously.  
  
"I'm taking my time. I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind. I'm gonna be fine as soon as I get your picture right out of my mind. I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you. I wanna be the only hand you need to hold on to. But every time I call you don't have time. I guess I'll never get to call you mine. I'm nothing at all. I know there;s a million reasons why I shouldn't call. With nothing to say, could easily make this conversation last all day."  
  
Rin raised an eyebrow. "About Sesshy."  
  
"About Miroku." Sango sighed. "But...I guess there is a Sesshy song."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't wanna make this harder than I have to. This is how it has to be. There's so many things I want to say but you just don't listen to me. I don't wanna hurt you, you don't wanna hurt me. I can't stand you and you can't stand me. We can't rearrange, you can never change me. Say good-bye. Nothing I can say will change your mind. Because I can't stay. Tomorrow I'll be on my way. So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed. Cause when you wake up, I won't be there."  
  
Rin nodded sagely. "Interesting. Have you ever thought of seeking professional help?"  
  
"RIN!"  
  
They both laughed, and Rin was sad when Jaken called her to leave. "See you later, Sango!" she called, waving good-bye to her friend.  
  
Sango laughed slightly. She yawned. Time for an afternoon nap, she thought, and then lay down to sleep. But, to her surprise, it wasn't Miroku's face that haunted her dreams, it was the brief moment when her eyes had met those of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in his study, trying to focus on the scroll. But he found hiss thoughts drifting to the maid...Sango. She really was amazing, to gain Rin's trust so quickly. And she wasn't bad looking either.  
  
He thought of her eyes, locking with his. Beautiful eyes. His eyes closed and his mind drifted off. But a knock on the door brought him back to reality.  
  
The door opened and a tray of food came in. He stared at it. "Not hungry." The food went away.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he gagged. It smelled horrible.  
  
A demon came in. He bowed. "My Lord, the cook has...died. And this meal was prepared by one of the guards."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes watered. That smell wasn't leaving anytime soon. "Do we have anyone else who can cook?"  
  
"Rin's maid might be better."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. The demon ran out to fetch Sango. The youkai lord gasped for air, and walked from the room quickly.  
  
Sango woke up when the demon shook her. She looked up and nodded to him. "What is it?"  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru has requested that you cook."  
  
She nodded. "Where's the kitchen?"  
  
He led her down the hall. To the right. A left. Two rights. A door. Another hall. Another door. The kitchen.  
  
She nodded to him. "Wait. Could you go to my room and bring me a silver circle with two black strings hanging from it?"  
  
He ran off. Five minutes later he came back, carrying the CD player that Kagome had gotten for her.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled. The demon gulped and stumbled out of the room, blushing like mad.  
  
She put in the ear pieces, then turned it on, set it on REPEAT ALL, and started to cook.  
  
She decided to try to make Ramen. Maybe Inuyasha's brother liked it as much as Inuyasha himself.  
  
It took her about thirty minutes with everything she added to it. Onions, beef, chicken, and some spice Kagome had given her.  
  
She sang as she worked. It was a CD Kagome had given her. Simple Plan she'd called it. She had also given her an Ayumi Hamazaki CD, but that was stuffed in her bag somewhere.  
  
She turned it to number nine. God Must Hate Me blared in her ears, and when she took out the earphone chord, through the whole mansion.  
  
She heard the howl of demons that were, most likely, clutching their ears. She shrugged and continued singing.  
  
She heard the kitchen door slide open. She turned to see Sesshoumaru clutching his ears.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she said, turning off the CD player. "I didn't realize it would hurt you."  
  
Before he know what she was doing, Sesshoumaru found her hands pressed over his.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, sounding worried.  
  
He stared at her, waiting for his ears to stop ringing.  
  
She realized what she was doing. She took her hands off. "Oh...sorry."  
  
He shook his head, and the ringing went away. "It's okay...just...what was that?"  
  
"Oh..." Crap, she thought, this is going to be hard to explain. "It was my CD player. It plays music."  
  
"Okay." He nodded. "Just don't play it so loud."  
  
He turned to leave. "Uh...Wait! Don't you want some Ramen?"  
  
He turned to look at her. "What is that?"  
  
She smiled. "Sit." She started to make him a bowl.  
  
She handed it to him. He drank it slowly. When he finished, he eyed her with slight praise. "That was good. Would you mind making more tomorrow?"  
  
She nodded. Then thought how weird it was. He was ASKING. He was being POLITE. Two things his younger brother hadn't even mastered yet.  
  
"Um...do you want to listen to my CD player?"  
  
He winced.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'll play it softer."  
  
He nodded. "Fine."  
  
Jaken, Rin and Tenshi looked in through the window. All three smiled. Tenshi quickly drew the heart. Half light purple, half-dark green.  
  
Tenshi smiled. "This is going better than I had planned."  
  
Sango found her mixed CD (she couldn't find the Ayumi Hamazaki one).  
  
She turned the volume down, then pressed play. Every Heart started to play. Sesshoumaru seemed to like the song. Sango smiled as he closed his eyes, and lay back on the floor of his study.  
  
When he went to sleep, she crept out. Sesshoumaru found his way into her dreams again.  
  
Rin and Jaken sat around a fire as the sun faded. Rin was humming one of the songs Sango had sung. Jaken stirred a stew that was cooking over the fire.  
  
Tenshi sat next to Rin. Rin looked to see the worried expression on the angel's face. "Tenshi-san? What's wrong?"  
  
"Thing's are about to get majorly complicated for Sango's heart. And now I have no clue who she's meant to be with."  
  
Rin shook her head. "Oh no. This is not good. Not good at all."  
  
!!!!!!!!  
  
GW: That was a longer chapter than I meant to write. Next chapter: Naraku appears and Sango gets some visitors. Why does Sango have a SP CD? Because I was listening to it when I wrote this chapter. And the mixed CD basically has lots of anime ending/beginning themes on it. FRECKLES! And if any of you know that song, what does she say in the english version? "I blush and can't stop?" HELP ME!..... 


	5. The Wish

GW: Okay, we're approaching a VITAL moment in this story. This is like...CLIMAX TURNING POINT STUFF...or I might just make you wait till next chapter. Heh...I am SO evil.

(Don't ask, I know that was pathetic.)

Rin and Jaken sat in the bushes outside of the mansion. Tenshi had left to do some meditating or something. When they both heard footsteps, they turned to see Naraku.

Rin backed up. "What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow. (Note: We're talking REAL Naraku, not Baboon Pelt Puppet Man) "That really has nothing to do with you, little girl. But I sensed a very powerful force near here, and so I have come to absorb the source of this energy."

Jaken and Rin exchanged worried looks. Rin bowed slightly. "You must be talking about Tenshi. She...isn't here at the moment."

"Of course I am." Tenshi's voice floated down softly. They all looked up to see her standing in the trees, arms crossed.

Naraku's eyes showed the slightest bit of surprise. "You...are very powerful."

"No, you think? And I don't much like the idea of being absorbed by YOU. So weak...and such a horrible reek. What do you bathe in? Road-kill? BO?"

He seemed confused. "Road-kill? BO? What are these two things you speak of?"

She laughed slightly, but jumped to the ground. "I have a proposition for you..."

Sesshoumaru sat in his study. He glanced at the sealed bit of parchment. Why couldn't he break that stupid seal? He sat back, glaring at the bit of parchment.

He heard a soft knock on the door. Not paying attention, he continued to study the parchment. I've tried everything...blood, knife,...throwing it in a fire...not really on purpose, but hey..., he thought to himself.

The knock continued. He growled slightly. "What do you want you stupid bastard?"

Sango took a step back as the door swung open. She bowed as she entered.

He turned to see who had disturbed him. "Oh. Sorry. Thought you were one of those stupid guards."

She raised an eyebrow. "Did you just say 'Sorry'?"

He sat up at his desk. His face was slightly different now. She didn't know why, it was just...nicer, but it still kept it's cold beauty. "You want me to be mean?"

She shook her head. "Um...I wanted to ask if there were any other women I could talk to."

He shook his head. "Rin was the only one. But you can ask me some questions if you'd like."

She nodded. "Okay. Why did you take Rin as a daughter?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes glazed over. Sango was amazed at them. So wild and beautiful.

He looked up at her. "Have you ever had a younger sibling?"

She bit her lip at the thought of Kohaku. She tried to keep back tears, but they fell from her eyes.

He sighed. "I didn't mean to bring back painful memories."

"It's okay. I'm glad you reminded me of my brother. I need to think of him more often."

He decided to continue explaining. "Well, you know of my younger brother. Even if I always hated him; that doesn't mean I've never felt protective of him. When he was small, and I saw all those humans gaping at him and calling him a freak...I always got really angry. He might have been pathetic, but they were COMPLETELY human. They had no right to make fun of him. So as we grew older, my instincts to protect became sort of...hidden by the desire to get Tetsusaiga. And by the time I had met Inuyasha again, my hatred had become complete and I had convinced myself that he wasn't really my brother. So one day I found Rin...and the instincts came back. I saw those demons about to take her life and I just...felt like an older brother."

Sango looked at the ground. "Older brother...Older Sister...They have the same feelings. I was always sort of jealous of Kohaku, and same goes for him, but we still loved each other and I protected him until..." She shook her head. "Anyway, I get what you mean. So she's more like a little sister?"

"Yeah...I guess so."

"Why is Jaken so ugly?"

Sesshoumaru scratched behind his ear. "Er...because he's a stupid little-,"

Sango cut him off. "If you're going to raise Rin, you've got to cut back on the language."

He sighed. "Because he's an old bag."

Sango smiled. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"Well, actually..." he said pointedly.

She laughed. "Is that a tail or a boa?"

He sighed. "Why does everyone ask that?"

"So that they'll know it they can touch it without you feeling it."

He grinned, showing fangs.

She almost gasped. "That's more emotion than I believe you've ever shown."

He shrugged. "It's a tail. And feel free to touch it if you want. No one ever has before, even when I was a kid, so I kind of wonder what it would feel like."

She reached out. The silvery fur was soft. The softest thing she'd ever felt in her life. "Wow...this thing is like...it's wonderful."

He smiled slightly. "Thanks. I wash it every day."

But before Sango could continue questioning, a black-haired figure crashed through the wall.

Sango gasped. "Naraku? What the-?"

He laughed, then slashed out at Sango. Sesshoumaru jumped in front of her. He got the full force of the blow. Naraku laughed as the youkai lord went flying.

Naraku was about to attack the bleeding youkai, when a rather large bone boomerang decided to nearly chop his head off. He whirled to see Sango, looking about as angry as she'd ever been in her life.

"I won't miss next time." She caught Hiraikotsu.

Naraku laughed, and tentacles wrapped around her. They closed tightly around her hand, causing her to drop the boomerang. As they closed around her mouth, she bit into one very hard.

"Ow! You little-!" Naraku glared at her. "Those are attached, you know."

She raised an eyebrow. "That was sort of the point."

Sesshoumaru raised one poisonous claw, and swiped at Naraku. He howled.

"Man! That hurts!" He rapped a tentacle tightly around Sango's stomach and chest.

Rin and Jaken watched in concern. Tenshi, however, was livid.

"All he had to do was hit Sesshoumaru! Now he's started a war!"

Naraku used a sharp fingernail to slice Sango's side, but he did it slowly, painfully.

She whimpered. He did the same thing on her other side. Blood flowed down both sides.

Sesshoumaru then gathered all of his strength. He took one swipe, and the head of Naraku fell off. He stared as body and head dissolved. "A puppet," he growled.

He ran to Sango's side. He took out the Tensaiga. Killing the soul snatchers, he knelt next to Sango.

But all of this happened at a very bad time, for at that moment:

"SESSHOUMARU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?"

The demon glanced over his shoulder. His brother, that girl, a monk, a fox demon, and some sort of cat stood in the entrance that Naraku had made.

Sesshoumaru glared back at them. "I didn't do anything, but right now shut up, we need to help her."

Miroku looked at Sango. "Get away from her."

Sesshoumaru took out an herb, and crushed it on the wounds. Miroku watched.

"I said get away."

"I am the only one who can help her right now, so back off." Sesshoumaru continued to watch Sango.

Kagome looked at her friend. She didn't much like the idea of Sesshoumaru helping, but he WAS the only one who could do jack about whatever had happened. "How can I help?"

"Boil some water, and crush this up in it." He handed her a blue flower.

She nodded. He got a demon, and told it to lead the people to the kitchen. But Miroku and Kirara didn't leave. They both watched as Sesshoumaru picked Sango up and walked from the room.


	6. The Wish

"Where do you think you're going?" Miroku asked.

"To find a bed for her. And instead of breathing down my neck, you could HELP me."

Miroku grudgingly agreed. He opened the door. Sesshoumaru told him the way to Rin and Sango's room, so that he and Kirari led the way.

Sesshoumaru sat her down on the pallet. Kagome ran in with the water, some bandages, and a new kimono. "You guys have to leave."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and he and Miroku left the room. Miroku glared at him when they got outside.

"What happened?"

Sesshoumaru explained about the Naraku puppet. "Sango is a great fighter."

Miroku nodded. "But why is she here in the first place?"

"I needed someone to look after Rin."

Miroku looked outraged. "So you kidnapped her?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Miroku snorted. "Really nice of you."

This seemed to be too much for Sesshoumaru. "Well at least I didn't leave her to go to a village where skirt-chasing is the main sport."

Miroku looked taken aback. "What? I didn't-!"

"Don't lie. I can smell those human girls all over you."

Miroku crossed his arms. "So? It's not like she knows that."

Sesshoumaru looked at him as if he were some kind of disease. "And you're not going to tell her?"

Kagome walked into the hall. "She's doing better. The bleeding has stopped, and she's sleeping."

Sesshoumaru nodded to Kagome. "Thank you."

Miroku glared at him. "We'll continue this conversation later."

"Yes, let's." They both walked into Sango's room and sat on opposite sides.

Miroku hissed. "Kidnapper."

"Skirt-chaser."

"She-male."

"Pervert."

"...Miroku?" Sango's voice startled them both.

He looked at her. "Yes, Sango. I am here."

"Come closer..."

He sat next to her. "What is it?"

"I...I missed you."

He smirked at Sesshoumaru, who sighed. Well, there that went.

He stood and left the room. He cast a final glance at Sango. So...it was just lust.

He went to the kitchen, where Inuyasha and Kagome sat. They looked up at him.

Inuyasha leapt up. "YOU IDIOT!"

"Look, I'm sorry."

"No, I mean you left Sango, who's half unconscious, with Miroku!"

Sesshoumaru was startled. "Oh...But she loves him."

"Ah..." came a voice from behind him. "I'm afraid that's not true."

He turned to see Tenshi, Rin, and Jaken. Tenshi smiled. "I'll explain all about me later, but right now, you have to go get your Sango."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Kirara jumped in front of him, offering him a ride. He jumped on her back, and she ran down the hall.

They came to Sango's room. He heard Sango's voice. "Leave me alone."

Miroku sounded strange. "No. You are MINE."

Sesshoumaru walked in. He stared. It wasn't Miroku. It was a demon. Sango was in a corner, her eyes closed, shaking her head. "No, no, no."

The demon turned to see Sesshoumaru. "Ah, the trouble-maker."

Sesshoumaru sliced him in half.

Tenshi came through the door. "You could have made that a more epic battle."

Sesshoumaru picked up Sango. "Now tell me, what's going on?"

Tenshi sighed. "I am Tenshi, the goddess who granted Sango the wish of finding her true love, who is you. But in order to do this, I needed help, because most of the time both of you hide emotion. So I enlisted Rin, Jaken, and Naraku. But Naraku got out of hand. Anyway, while scouting the land, I saw your brother and his companions coming. But there was one companion who shouldn't have been there. The monk, Miroku, had been married and become settled. And so when I saw him with the group, I became suspicious. And like I suspected, he was actually a demon in disguise."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "But...how did you know it was me? How did you know I was her true love?"

"Well...I didn't and I still don't. The heart meter-," she drew the heart, now light pink. "can only tell so much."

He nodded. "Is that color good?"

"Yes, very. But right now, you only need one more shade, and the only way to get that, is to kiss her."

Sesshoumaru looked at Sango's sleeping form in his arms. He hesitated. But it wasn't his choice. Sango's arm brought his face down to hers, and she kissed him. He was surprised.

Everyone (except Sango and Sesshoumaru) watched in wonder as the heart turned pure white. It burst into fireworks of hearts.

Tenshi laughed happily. "Yes!"

Rin and Jaken danced around her. (There's a pretty image...Jaken dancing under pink fireworks.)

Sango and Sesshoumaru smiled at each other. Sesshoumaru sat her down on her feet.

Tenshi handed Sesshoumaru a scroll. The same one he'd been trying to open forever.

"Try to open it now. It's the final test."

He pulled at the wax, but it wouldn't come off. Sango joined him, and the seal practically fell off. The paper unfolded itself. Tenshi grabbed it from the air, and read aloud:

"Congratulations! You have found your love! But, that doesn't mean you can rest just yet! When a goddess grants you a wish, adventures are sure to follow! But no worries, you can overcome them!"

She folded up the paper. "Congratulations Sango, I am now your fairy goddess-mother."

Sango laughed. "So...This is it?"

Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I mean, you expect me to spend my life in a mansion? No way!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "If you wish to leave with your friends, I understand."

She laughed. "Not what I meant! I mean, let's start those adventures mentioned in that letter!"

Rin jumped on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, Kirara sat on Sango's head, and Jaken walked behind them.

Tenshi laughed. "See you later!"

Kagome hugged Inuyasha. "You think we'll be like that one day?"

"I kind of hope not..."

"Inuyasha!"

"No. I mean, I love you, but I don't want you to be like Sango, she's nuts."

Shippou clapped his hands. "YAY!"

Inuyasha stared at him. "What? What did I say?"

Kagome smiled. "I love you too."

Tenshi winked at Shippou. He gave her a thumbs up, and she disappeared.

END

GW: Wow, I didn't mean to end it so soon, but it seemed right. But...You haven't seen the last of Tenshi. (hint) And, of course, what about Miroku and Sango? Is she going to visit him? That was the end of this story...but not the end of this tale. (HINT...I mean jeese...that's MORE than I hint, I practically told you that there was going to be a sequel...Like I did right there. .)


End file.
